Доктор Хувз/Галерея
Первый сезон Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 The celebration is about to start S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Ponies singing Winter Wrap Up S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Apple Bloom surprises Dr. Hooves S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Applejack gets confident S1E13.png|Осенний забег Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Dr. Hooves chewing hay S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|Шоу талантов Fluttershy standing S1E20.png|Секреты дружбы Dr. Hooves running S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Второй сезон Pony Crowd Cheering S2E8.png|Таинственный защитник Earth ponies S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Dr. Hooves looking at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|День семьи Dr. Hooves and Sea Swirl excited S2E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Dr. Hooves is so splashy S2E17.png|День сердец и копыт Iron Will walking S02E19.png|Настоять на своём Everypony else S02E20.png|Давно пора Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Pinkie Pie trying to get Twilight's attention S3E03.png|Слишком много Пинки Пай Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png|Плохое яблоко Fluttershy take a peek S3E5.png|Магическая дуэль Liquid Pride S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство Четвёртый сезон Rose and Dr. Hooves S4E05.png|Полёт к финишу Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Townsponies gathering S4E13.png|Будь проще! Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Ванильная пони CMC walking to the Hay Burger S4E15.png|Время с Искоркой Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Dr. Hooves giving a 10 S4E20.png|Прыжок веры Pinkie Pie making rap-style sounds S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png|Честная сделка Dr. Hooves surprised by archer 7's progress S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Пятый сезон Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Dr. Hooves -where science and mathematics are the real magic!- S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Принцесса Спайк Yaks following Twilight S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Ponies cheering in dream Ponyville S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Golden Harvest and Dr. Hooves confused S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Pinkie moves to the back of a tree S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png|Мастер страха Princess Twilight walks onto the stage S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Distressed ponies boarding the train S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон Apple Bloom's carefree tap-dancing S6E4.png|Знаки отличия Twilight approaches Trixie's stage area S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Ponies watching Rainbow Dash in fear S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш Dr. Hooves holding up a large tray of sweets S6E8.png|День очага Ponies doing a wave for passing racers S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Zombie Dr. Hooves, Cheerilee, and Octavia Melody S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Gabby helping Dr. Hooves with his cart S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Седьмой сезон Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Ponies admiring art in the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png|Буря эмоций Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png|Вечный жеребёнок Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png|Родительская опека Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png|Честная Эппл Dr. Hooves and Flim and Flam's dream bubbles float near Celestia S7E10.png|Королевская проблема Big Mac carrying Sweet Apple Admirers' bags S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png|И нашим и вашим Distance view of Stygian's village S7E26.png|Борьба теней. Часть 2 Разное Rainbow and Twilight fly through the festival MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино Comic issue 2 Midtown Comics cover.jpg|Другое Twitter promo Leap of Faith.png|Промо Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|Сезон 1 Dr. Hooves The Timer.png|Сезон 2 Dr. Hooves jumping across the windscreen S3E04.png|Сезон 3 Dr. Hooves with 3D glasses walking with Rose S4E16.png|Сезон 4 Dr. Hooves -to you- S5E9.png|Сезон 5 Dr. Hooves holding up a large tray of sweets S6E8.png|Сезон 6 Big Mac carrying Sweet Apple Admirers' bags S7E14.png|Сезон 7 en:Dr. Hooves/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей